Over the Hedge: Soul Mates Part 2
by starwars4life
Summary: Title says all. This story picks off right where the last one ended in which RJ and Heather's relationship deepens, heists occur, the family grows, and many surprises in between. T rating because of some suggestive material, but it'll still be great!
1. The Importance of Patience

_Over the Hedge Soul Mates Part 2_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Over the Hedge in any way; DreamWorks own the movie and the original characters are owned by Michael Fry and T Lewis

**Chapter 1: The Importance of Patience**

Heather wakes up in the log. She yawns and stretches her arms then looks over to where RJ is sleeping beside her. To her surprise, he's not there. She gets to her feet and starts heading out in the open to ask one of the family members where RJ is. The instant her head emerges, two hands cover her eyes. Heather gasps in surprise.

**Voice:** "Guess who……?"

**Heather** (Lets out an annoyed sigh but still smiles)**:** "RJ……"

**RJ** (Playfully)**:** "Yeeeees?"

**Heather:** "Come on..."

RJ jumps down and kisses Heather lightly on the cheek.

**RJ:** "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

**Heather:** "It's cool. So, what do wanna do today?"

**RJ** (Smiles)**:** "I'm glad you asked. There's something I wanna show you……Just you."

**Heather:** "Ok. What is it?"

**RJ** (Raises finger and moves it side to side as if saying 'uh, uh, uhhhh…')**:** "I don't wanna spoil it. It's a……little surprise."

**Heather** (Intrigued)**:** "Ohh. OK. So when are we gonna go?"

**RJ:** "Lemme go get my bag and we'll start. I'll be right back."

Heather nods "yes" as RJ turns and goes to find his bag. He picked it up at the log entrance and started to head out when he heard Ozzie's voice.

**Ozzie:** "Are you and Heather going somewhere?"

**RJ **(Turns to face Ozzie)**:** "Yeah. There's a special place I wanna show her where Vincent used to live. And if it's okay with you, I thinking Heather and I could stay for the night."

Ozzie nods but RJ can tell from his expression that something's bothering him.

**RJ:** "What's wrong?"

**Ozzie:** "Oh it's just…………"

**RJ:** "Don't worry. I'm gonna wait until she's old enough before—"

**Ozzie:** "It's not her I'm worried about, it's you."

**RJ:** "Wha? You think that Heather may be more eager to—?"

**Ozzie:** "She loves you RJ……She _really_ loves you. You're all she thought about ever since she started falling in love with you. And she is 18 and going through that phase of love and I just want you to make sure and talk to her about the importance of waiting if it comes to it."

**RJ:** "I will, don't worry about it."

**Ozzie**: "Good. And I trust you with her."

**RJ:** "Thanks Ozzie……That means a lot to me………Well I gotta get going, see ya!"

**Ozzie:** "Take care."

RJ heads back to find Heather waiting for him.

**RJ:** "Sorry that took so long. I got caught up."

**Heather:** "Don't worry."

**RJ:** "Okay let's go."

RJ and Heather walk away from the suburbs until they come across the small picnic area that Vincent's abandoned cave overlooked. After crossing the road they walk to the left of the picnic spot for a couple of minutes and RJ speaks.

**RJ:** "Heather?"

**Heather:** "Yes?"

**RJ:** "Close your eyes."

**Heather:** "Okay." (Closes eyes)

RJ gets behind her and puts his hands around her waist.

**RJ:** "Just walk straight ahead until I tell you when to stop. And no peeking."

**Heather:** "Don't worry. I won't."

Heather and RJ move forward, heading into the thicket behind Vincent's old cave. They walk for 2 minutes.

**RJ:** "Okay. Stop and open your eyes very slowly."

**Heather **(Excited)**:** "Okay!"

Little by little, Heather opens her eyes. He eyes instantly widen and she gasps in awe as she sees the area RJ led her to. In front of her was a medium-sized green meadow with flower patches on the left and right. In the center was a small pool of water that was fed by an even smaller water fall that originated from a stream going towards the pool and away from it.

**Heather:** "It's……It's…Beautiful…"

**RJ:** "I knew you'd like it…"

Heather turns to face RJ as he smiles. They just stare at each other, looking into their eyes. Then RJ immediately drops his bag on the ground and joins Heather in a kiss.

They finish their kiss, walk to a flower patch, and lay down. For the remainder of the day, they look up at the sky and play a game of seeing who could guess the type of animal or shape the clouds overhead looked like. Before they know it, night falls.

**Heather:** "I guess we should be heading back now."

**RJ:** "No it's okay. There's a burrow nearby that we can stay in for the night."

**Heather:** "Really?"

RJ (Turns on to his right to face Heather): "Yep."

**Heather:** "Won't the others get worried?"

**RJ:** "No. I talked to your dad when I was getting my bag and he said he trusted us to stay for the night."

**Heather** (Gets up)**:** "Okay!"

RJ goes and picks up his golf bag then leads Heather to the right of the pool of water. A small opening is at the base of a tree. The pair enters and Heather is surprised at how spacious the burrow is. It was almost, if not slightly bigger, than the log back at home. Though not as lengthy, it's still wider. There was also a bed of soft grass inside and a small hand-dug hole with ashy wood remains that's obviously a so-called "fireplace".

**Heather:** "This place is just _amazing_. It's got everything!"

**RJ:** "I would always stay here when I used to…'work' with Vincent."

**Heather:** "What'dya mean by 'work'…?"

**RJ **(Embarrassed expression on his face)**:** "We did some raids together from time to time. But it was nothing serious; no different from the raids we do in the suburbs. It was on any humans who stopped at the picnic area where that piece-of-junk vending machine is……He actually taught me how to raid from humans."

**Heather:** "Really?"

**RJ:** "Yeah. It's a long story." *yawn* "Gonna go to sleep. Care to join me?"

**Heather:** "Sure."

RJ lies on the bed of grass and stretches. Heather walks over slowly, gazing at RJ's handsome body. He doesn't seem to pay much attention to her looking at him so closely which was good. She sits down next to him and strokes his chest.

**Heather:** "I love you…"

**RJ:** "And I love you…"

RJ closes his eyes. Heather continues to stroke his fur. Then she starts to kiss him on the chest and continues to kiss her way up to his face. RJ isn't unaware of this. His eyes open.

**RJ:** "Heather…What are you doing?" *sniffs* "Are those……pheromones I smell?"

**Heather:** "Yes……"

**RJ **(Props up)**:** "Ozzie told me to tell you something in case this happened. You're not actually thinking…………are you?"

**Heather** (Embarrassed)**:** "Well………I don't see why not……I mean I'm truly in love with you and I'm old enough. And on top of all that, we're far away so that no one can hear us. It'll be our little secret."

**RJ** (Shakes head side-to-side while sighing)**:** "Heather, Heather, Heather……Listen to me very carefully: I _love_ you with all my heart. But if you truly love me back, then you'll be able to understand that we shouldn't rush a relationship so fast.

**Heather:** "But…"

RJ: "And remember the promise we made to your father about waiting until you're 21? 18 is too young Heather. There's a difference between 'being able to' and when the body is 'ready to'. So just because a teen's body can mate doesn't mean that it's ready to. We both need to wait and be patient. "

**Heather:** "………"

RJ: "It benefits the long run as well. If we wait and both retain our purity, then when the time finally comes it will be greater than you could ever imagine."

**Heather:** "Where do you get this stuff from?"

**RJ:** "I used to watch humans' TV's at night. Remember."

**Heather:** "Yeah now that you mentioned it."

**RJ:** "There are plenty of romance shows and movies on but they don't really touch basis on 'true romance'. You have to really think about true romance basing it off of the failed romances on the tube. The 'love' in popular media these days often results in major conflict and the relationships end quickly with a lot of regret and guilt. And that's because the characters don't wait until they're ready. They want instantaneous passion rather than the slow and savoring passion that true love relies on. If you take your time to find your perfect match and develop a long relationship you'll find that it will pay off so well. You need to fall in love with someone that you know is your soul mate, wait until you're old enough in which your bond with your soul mate grows with your age and patience, get married, and then it will be time to express the passion. There should be no 'messing' around with others of the opposite sex, jumping into it fast passions, and rushing in true love. And finally, Ozzie _trusted_ us on behalf of the family to be alone with each other tonight. If we did anything we shouldn't do, then he may not let us be together. Take it from me: Trust _is not_ easy to regain………Sometimes you can never regain it……Even if you try……Do you understand what I'm saying about everything I just told you?"

Throughout RJ's lecture Heather begins to understand how important patience plays into a loving relationship. At the same time however, she is overcome with guilt after every word RJ says. How could she forget about the promise she made to her dad just yesterday about waiting until she was 21? Had she not said that she loved RJ for who he was and not for his looks or body? How could she even _think_ about doing what she was planning to do? How could she completely forget herself? Where she came from? How she was brought up?

**Heather:** "Yes…" (Eyes begin to water and she starts crying softly)

**RJ:** "What's wrong?"

**Heather:** "I can't *sniff* believe what I was thinking about? *sniff sniff* How could I…?!" (Resumes crying but now it's out-loud, not softly)

RJ gets up and wraps his arms around Heather as she continues to cry. He holds her, hugs her, and lightly pats his right hand on her back to help calm her.

**RJ:** "It's ok Heather…you just needed someone to explain it to you. And if you feel bad now, think how bad you would feel had we actually did what you were being tempted to do…"

**Heather:** "I know……I know…………I was so stupid! So weak!!"

RJ hugs her tighter and kisses her forehead.

**RJ:** "Shh sh sh shhhh. Don't talk about yourself that way. This is the kind of conflict young women in their teens go through. But unlike some, you were able to understand how important being pure and patient is when falling in love and you were able to resist temptation. You're _not_ stupid because it takes much intellect to resist such temptation before truly regretting them afterwards and you're _not_ weak because it takes much strength to do so as well."

Heather manages to smile beneath RJ's warm chest fur that her head is buried in. She cries for a few more minutes and slowly dries up. She looks up at RJ.

**Heather** (Kisses RJ's cheek long and slowly)**:** "Thank you so much."

**RJ **(Returns Heather's long, slow kiss to her own cheek)**:** "You're welcome. Anything for a future mate……So, until you're 21?

**Heather** (Smiles but nods "no")**:** "How about 22?"

**RJ:** "Can you wait that long?"

**Heather:** "I can now that you've helped me…Can you?"

**RJ **(Grins and slowly nods "yes")**:** "If course. 22 it is. Wanna go to bed now?"

**Heather:** "Yep."

RJ lies back down and Heather snuggles up close to him.

**Heather:** "Goodnight…"

**RJ:** "Goodnight."

The pair falls asleep, ready and willing to be patient for an additional year.

Sorry for the long update but I've been very busy at BSC lately. But summer is approaching fast and I'll hopefully be able to update more frequently. See ya next chapter!!


	2. Stella and Tiger's Announcement

**Chapter 2: Stella and Tiger's Announcement**

Back at the log everyone is asleep, until Stella suddenly feels something move inside her. She gets up and silently walks to Tiger who's still asleep.

**Stella** (Whispering and shaking her mate)**:** "Tiger…wake up."

**Tiger **(Groggy)**:** "What is it…?"

**Stella:** "I just felt something inside me. I think…I think I might be pregnant."

**Tiger** (Fully awake)**:** "What!" (Puts hands over his mouth because it was too loud)

**Stella** (points at the log's exit)**:** "Outside."

Tiger nods in agreement and the couple quietly walk out.

**Tiger:** "You think that you're REALLY pregnant?"

Stella (Puts hands on her belly): "I feel it again!"

**Tiger:** "Let me see."

Tiger touches his mate's belly where he feels something moving beneath it. Tiger slowly looks into Stella's eyes still in shock but his expression quickly turns into excitement. The two embrace in a big hug and nuzzle each other lovingly.

**Stella:** "We're gonna be parents! Aren't you so happy?"

**Tiger:** "I knew it would work out someday! I knew we would start our own royal line! We need to tell the others tomorrow!"

**Stella:** "We will! But not until RJ and Heather get back."

**Tiger** (Looks down in disappointment)**:** "Until they arrive…"

Stella now has a disappointing look on her own face.

**Tiger:** "I like it!"

Stella: "Good…Come here."

The two mates kiss and head back to sleep in the log, anxious to tell everyone the good news.

Back at the burrow, RJ awakes to see Heather is waking up as well.

**RJ** (In a yawn)**:** "Good morning."

**Heather:** "Good morning to you too."

The two kiss each other on the cheek and crawl out into the beautiful surroundings except that for the first time in ages, the clouds in the sky are very dark.

**RJ:** "I don't like the look of this."

**Heather:** "If it rains should we wait in the burrow for it to pass?"

**RJ:** "If it does rain, the burrow could flood. We'll have to head back home."

Thunder sounds in the sky.

**Heather:** "Looks like we better hoof it."

**RJ** (reaching into golf bag)**:** "No worries…" (Pulls out a small umbrella, opens it, and then gestures for Heather to come close.

**Heather:** "What do you NOT have in your bag?"

**RJ** (Smirks)**:** "I don't have a beautiful mate to spend the rest of my life with."

Heather giggles and the two walk back home. Rain starts falling a few minutes later and as they approach closer, something comes across Heather's mind.

**Heather:** "RJ?"

**RJ:** "Mmhm."

**Heather:** "When the time comes, do you wanna have any kids."

**RJ** (Eyes widen)**:** "Whoa! Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

**Heather:** "But the question still stands."

**RJ** (Sighs)**:** "I honestly don't know if I do or if it's even possible…We are two different species after all and while I love you I'm not sure if it would work out even if we tried."

**Heather:** "But it would be nice if we could start our own family wouldn't it?"

Heather waits for a response but RJ looks down, not wanting to make eye contact.

**Heather:** "What's wrong?"

**RJ:** "…I…I don't really think it's possible."

Heather is about to say something when a flash of lightning interrupts her. She and RJ pick up the pace and arrive home. Everyone is huddled inside the log and see the two approach.

**Lou:** "C'mon get in!"

RJ and Heather waste no time and once inside RJ puts the umbrella back in his bag.

**Ozzie:** 'So did you two have a great time?"

**RJ:** "Yep. No troubles at all."

**Heather:** "Actually…there was one problem but I'd like to say it in private."

Heather takes her dad by the hand and leads him to the other side of the log and whispers the ordeal she went through the previous night. Ozzie is disappointed no doubt, but quickly hugs his daughter and thanks her for telling the truth and is proud to hear the resolution she made to RJ. When everything seems to be settled Stella and Tiger step forward to get everyone's attention.

**Stella:** "Everyone Tiger and I have something we'd like to say."

**Hedgies in unison:** "What"

**Tiger:** "Soon my mate and I will have kids!"

Everyone gasps but the gasps quickly turn into shouts of joy as the family congratulates the two mates. Heather looks at RJ in happiness and gestures him to come to her while everyone else is still asking Stella and Tiger questions (i.e. how long have you known? When's the litter due? What will you name them? Etc).

**Heather:** "RJ…This is great news for us too! If Stella and Tiger can have kids so can we!"

**RJ** (Nervously)**:** "Uhh…Yeah…um kids…" (Fake laugh)

**Heather:** "RJ what's the matter?"

**RJ:** "I don't really know if I even wanna have kids Heather…"

**Heather:** "Why?"

**RJ:** "I don't think I'd be a good father…I mean I don't know how to raise a kid since I don't remember my parent raising me…And what if our kids don't like me…?"

**Heather:** "If we have any I assure you they will. I mean you're great with Bucky, Quillo, and Spike."

**RJ:** "Yeah but they're 10 years old, not babies.

**Heather:** "We'll have the whole family to help us raise them too."

**RJ:** "Really?"

**Heather:** "Well, they won't do it _for_ us if that's what you're asking, but they can give us advice on how to be great parents like themselves."

**RJ:** "I…guess we could try when the time comes."

**Heather:** "Great! And if we help raise Tiger and Stella's litter then I think you'll have some experience with raising babies."

**RJ **(A little more confident)**:** "Ok."

After awhile RJ wastes no time letting the chance for a group meeting to pass.

**RJ:** "Since we're all here I think we can go over plans for the heist tomorrow."

The family gets to where they can see and hear RJ who pulls out his map of the El Rancho Camelot Estates.

**RJ:** "We'll be raiding this house tomorrow when the family leaves for the movie theatre at around 2'oclock in the afternoon." (Points to a house on the map)

**Verne:** "Any…'complications' this time?"

By "complications" Verne means big dogs (He's still rattled by his experience with Nugget from the movie)

**RJ:** "Well, there is a female house cat that's where you come in Tiger. I need you to distract her while we clear the kitchen."

**Stella** (Smiles at Tiger)**:** "That's how we met!"

**Tiger** (Holds Stella's hands lovingly)**:** "The greatest moment of my life…"

**RJ:** "Okay we'll do the same routine as to who does what as we did at Gladys' house."

**Stella:** "Well I can't go on this one…or another for a long time." (Pats her belly) "Don't wanna do anything that'll hurt our kid or kids."

Everyone in the family briefly frowns. Though they are happy that Stella and Tiger will start their own family, it means that Stella will have to miss all the heists until her children no longer need her milk.

**Penny:** "We understand Stella." (To Lou) "Right 'hun?"

**Lou:** "Yeah."

**RJ:** "And again, congrats Stella."

**Stella:** "Just remember…If Tiger gets hurt during any heists from now until I have my babies, I _**WILL **_gas you so hard that you're grandchildren will stink!"

Everyone, including Stella herself, laughs. But Stella breaks the humorous mood with a serious tone of voice.

**Stella:** "I'm serious."

RJ's eyes widen and then he promises Stella that Tiger wouldn't get hurt. Though in the back of his mind he was saying: "_I wonder if my grandkids really __**would **__inherit the stink…_"

Again, sorry for the long update, I haven't been in the mood to type lately and my summer job of working construction in my home state of Alabama really wears me out (It's pretty hot outside LOL)…But for all readers who are enjoying my RJxHeather trilogy thus far, I promise the story WILL continue!


	3. Old Friends, New Family?

**Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Family?**

The next day, 2pm came faster than expected and the hedgies are at the house waiting for the family to departure. It didn't take long and as soon as the car drove off RJ signals Tiger to go up and do his job. The female cat isn't out so Tiger knocks the edge of the cat door.

**Female house cat** (comes out and is grey with black stripes and has a Russian accent)**:** "Who's there? Oh…Prince Tigerias…!"

**Tiger:** "Ani? Anastasia, is that really you?" (Hugs Anastasia who hugs him back) "It's been a dog's age."

**Anastasia:** "I hate dogs…but seeing you for the first time in a year is amazing. What happened to you I thought you were sent to the pound for cats when you master was arrested?"

**Tiger:** "Oh that, no I've been staying at the, um, Smiths house."

**Anastasia:** "And you haven't stopped by for a chat…Talk about rude!

**Tiger:** "Ani…I'm really sorry but I promise to make it up to you somehow…How about we catch up on stuff that's happened…in private."

**Anastasia:** "Well ok."

Tiger leads Anastasia around the side of the house while the others silently move inside and start their jobs.

**Anastasia:** "So Prince Tigerias, you've lost weight."

**Tiger**: "That I have. I've been out and about walking down the 'burbs."

**Anastasia:** "You could have invited me, why didn't you?"

**Tiger:** "Well, because—"

**Anastasia** (Ears perk up)**:** "Wait! It sounds like something is in my owners' house! (Turns for the cat door)

**Tiger:** "Ani, wait! I think you're only imagining things!"

**Anastasia:** "My ears never lie to me Prince."

Tiger tries to stop Anastasia but before he can talk again, she enters the house.

**Anastasia:** "Who's here—!"

The hedgeies freeze immediately and are just as surprised to see Anastasia as she is to see them.

**Anastasia:** "F-f-f…FILTHY FOREST VERMIN! Get out **NOW**!

**Tiger** (enters)**:** "Ani… I."

**Anastasia:** Prince Tigerias! Look! Disgusting creatures are in my owners' beautiful house! Help me get rid of them!"

**RJ:** "Disgusting? You need to learn not to judge someone before you know 'em."

**Anastasia** (Darkly)**:** "You…have…NO…right to be speaking to me you ring-tailed—!"

**RJ** (bitter)**:** "Charlatan? Yeah I get that a lot!"

**Tiger:** "RJ please. You're not helping."

**Anastasia** (shocked)**: **"You _know_ these repulsive peasants?"

**Tiger:** "…Yes. They are my new family."

**Anastasia:** "You…! You are a prince and how come you are fraternizing with such!—"

**Tiger:** "Enough!"

Anastasia gasps.

**Tiger:** "My sincerest apologies Anastasia, but I lied to you about where I've been for the past year. I fell in love with a skunk named Stella the night before my master was arrested. She was part of this family of close friends and when the police took my master away I came to live with them."

**Anastasia:** "You fell in love with a SKUNK? What is wrong with you? _**We**_ were supposed to become mates!"

**Tiger:** "I never proposed to you!"

**Anastasia:** "I was going to ask you one day…And let me guess, you were trying to distract me so you're 'family' could steal our food? Humph! You have disgraced you're royal lineage."

**Tiger:** "I have done nothing to disgrace my royal lineage! I am just not a prisoner bound by my cultural beliefs as you are. So what if my mate isn't a princess! I love my mate Stella and she loves me back. That's what matters to me!"

**Anastasia:** "If that is your choice, then so be it! But I never want to see you again. Now GO and take your vermin family with you! I deserve for them to get out of my sight!"

**Tiger:** "That is why I never would have proposed to you! You are so close-minded and cannot stop judging others for their appearance! _They_ deserve to get out of _your _sight!"

Tiger leads the family away and back to the hedge.

**Penny** (To Tiger)**:** "Jeepers Tiger, you never told us about any ex-girlfriends of yours."

**Tiger:** "She was never my girlfriend, but she was obsessed with me being her mate nonetheless."

**Lou:** "Thanks for sticking up for us though!"

**Tiger:** "Anything for my family."

As the group is about to pass through the hedge they hear Stella yelling.

**Stella's voice:** "Hey! Put that back right now you thieves!"

Everyone rushes through the hedge and when they emerge they notice that a small, yet delicious, amount of food is gone from the log. Tiger rushed over to his mate.

**Tiger:** "Stella, are you ok?"

**Stella:** "I'm fine, but some raccoons and a turtle came and nabbed a stash of the food."

**Ozzie:** "Which way?"

**Stella** (points to the right of the "never-ending" hedge)**:** "That way!"

**RJ:** "Hammy, you're the fastest so find 'em and keep them distracted long enough for us to catch up with you!"

**Hammy:** "Alright RJ!"

Hammy zooms away and in pursuit but accidently goes past them. But the wind he creates no doubt draws the attention of the thieves.

**Male raccoon:** "What was that?"

**Female raccoon:** "Just keep going!"

**Female turtle:** "Wait up guys!"

Both raccoons stop.

**Male raccoon:** "Come on, move it!"

**Female raccoon:** "Cut her some slack, she's a turtle."

**Male raccoon:** "We shouldn't have let her come along. In fact we shouldn't have tired doing this today."

**Female raccoon:** "I didn't think the skunk would be there. She always goes on the raids with the rest of them."

Before anyone could respond Hammy zooms back by them again and again.

**Female raccoon:** "What the?"

**Female turtle:** "What can move that fast?"

**Male raccoon:** "A falcon?"

The three animals are trying to keep up with tracking Hammy's speed that they don't realize the hedgies (save for Verne and Stella) are closing in on them on the opposite side of the hedge. They enter in the middle of it and peer through to see that Hammy's still running around.

**RJ:** "Now!"

The hedgies burst from hiding, catching the thieves off guard, but not as long as they had hoped for. Rather than stand still in amazement, the three thieves run, but the hedgies already started moving and easily push the female turtle to the ground on her back. With her shell propping her body up she can't regain footing without help, but the raccoons have a head start. The male is faster than the female who trails behind a little, but enough for RJ to grab her by the tail.

**Female raccoon:** "Hey! (To male raccoon) Help!"

The male raccoon runs back but Hammy heads him off them trips him.

**Male raccoon:** "Oof!"

Before he could regain his footing Lou gets in front of the male raccoon and Penny gets behind the thief, both aiming their quill-filled tails at him.

**Lou:** "Don't even think about moving buster!"

**Penny:** "Kids tell us keep an eye on him and tell us if he moves."

**Bucky, Quillo, and Spike in unison:** "Okay mom."

During the whole conversation with the male raccoon RJ is trying to restrain the struggling female raccoon. RJ is on top of her back and cannot see her face.

**Female raccoon:** "Let go of me! Don't crease my red bow! "

**RJ:** "If you keep struggling I will.

The female raccoon stops squirming.

**RJ:** "There, that's better. Why were you stealing from us?"

**Female raccoon:** "You stole the food from humans first, so now you know what it feels like.

**RJ:** "True, but I don't like it when someone tries to steal things me and my family have already stolen."

**Female raccoon** (slowly starts to turn her head toward RJ)**:** "Yeah, well it's none of your busine—!"

She freezes in mid-sentence the instant she sees RJ's face. RJ is equally surprised to see her face: The red bow on her head, her ocean-green eyes, and her light-brown fur, save for the white fur on the front part of her body (just like RJ).

**Female raccoon:** "_RJ?_"

**RJ:** "_Luby?_"

**Ozzie:** "You know each other?"

RJ and Luby are so surprised to see each other that they don't even hear Ozzie's question.

**RJ and Luby in unison:** "What are you doing here?"

Verne and Stella come to the group, both panting.

**Verne:** "You (:pant:) caught them?"

**RJ** (To Luby)**:** "You live near here?"

**Luby:** "No. Velma, Rick, and I live…Wait a minute; I shouldn't be talking to you not after what you did to me!"

**Rick** (the male raccoon)**:** "So he's the raccoon that dumped you?"

**RJ **(to Rick)**:** "I didn't really dump her, I just—"

**Hammy** (very loud)**: **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone is silent. Then Velma (the female turtle) speaks.

**Velma** (starts out in a cool tone but then becomes increasingly irritated as the sentence progresses)**:** "I'll explain everything if someone will give me a hand here if it's too much to ask!"

Verne helps Velma up, but can't help but feel a little attracted at her features: A purple bow in her head, her yellowish-brown eyes (like Verne's), her tannish skin, and a nose just as big as Verne's.

**Velma:** "I've been friends with Luby a long time and she's told me everything so here's what's going on: When they were just teenagers, Luby and RJ were boyfriend and girlfriend. But RJ was more concerned about taking care of himself than spending time with Luby and broke up with her."

**Luby:** "It was more than that! He was too scared of the commitment of being my mate!

**RJ:** "I was not!"

**Luby:** "Yes you were!"

**Velma:** Er hrm! As I was saying: Luby, all heartbroken, eventually met Rick here (points at Rick who has light-brown fur, with white fur just like where RJ has it, a pure black mask, and blue eyes) and now they're mates. We've all been traveling a long time and stopping when we need to eat or rest for a while. We recently befriended a widowed female porcupine and her 3 girls and have been living in the forest by the highway near these parts ever since."

**Heather:** "So why were you trying to steal from us?"

**Velma:** "Well…We three have kind of been…watching all you from a distance lately."

**Ozzie:** "You've been _spying_ on us?"

**Velma** (embarrassed)**:** "Yeah…"

**Bucky:** "For how long?"

**Rick:** "About two weeks."

**Ozzie:** "Two weeks…Ugh" (faints)

**Heather:** "Dad…"

**Velma:** "But only long enough to determine when you all usually went on raids. And we never saw any of your faces or heard your voices. And we finally decided to act today, but the skunk ruined everything."

**Stella:** "I'm happy to disappoint all of you thieves!"

**Velma:** "Look we're sorry. But we were desperate..."

**Rick:** "And we didn't take _all_ your food so are we off the hook?"

**RJ:** "All you had to do was just ask. The spying and robbing weren't necessary at all."

Luby slaps her hand on her face in frustration.

**RJ:** "I just hate that we had to reunite like this. But you're free to go now. Wait! How about you three come over to our place tonight for dinner?"

**Rick:** "After what we've done to all of you?"

**Verne:** "Yeah. Forgive and forget (to hedgies) right?"

The hedgies all say different words in agreement (i.e. sure, no problem, ok, mmhm, etc.) while nodding their heads.

Rick, Luby, and Velma nod "yes" but can't help being amazed how this family could just turn the other cheek so quickly.

For those of you familiar with the OTH comic strip, Luby and Velma are gonna be in my story from here on out too! And (spoiler) Verne may finally get a girl! (BTW I just made up Rick, he's my OC) **;)**


	4. Forgiveness and Understandings

**Chapter 4: Forgiveness and Understandings**

Despite Luby not wanting to speak or look at RJ—and RJ feeling the same way towards her—with the 3 guests enjoy and chatting with the hedgies it is hard to believe that there was a quarrel among them 5 hours before. All the hedgies introduced themselves properly and Rick, Luby, and Velma couldn't be more courteous to the family. Even though the fact of Stella being Tiger's mate was a little odd to them, the 3 newbies congratulated Stella when she told them she was pregnant. As the night unfolds the three porcupine kids, Heather, and Hammy try catching fireflies while the adults talk.

**Verne:** So where do you usually get food?"

**Rick:** "We normally forage for food near where we live and occasionally eat food humans leave at a camping area near a rocky cliff."

**RJ:** "So you mean to tell me you all live in the forest behind Vincent's cave?"

**Velma:** "Who's Vincent?"

**RJ:** "A bear that helped me survive in the wilderness when we were both young. That is until the 'food-wagon incident'."

**Rick:** "Food-wagon incident?"

**RJ:** "I stole some food from Vincent, he gave me a week to get it back, and I did so with the help of my new family here."

**Luby** (bitter)**:** "Knowing you, you probably tried to use them to get all the work done for you so you could save yourself."

**RJ** (also bitter)**:** "For your information I came up with the raiding plans AND did as much work gathering food as anyone else in the family did! And I saved their lives from the Verminator and with the help of Verne, got Vincent sent to the Rocky Mountains!"

**Penny:** "Jeepers you two, will you both just stop with the attitude and enjoy yourselves?"

Before RJ and Luby could respond something hits a tree trunk overhead and falls to the ground. It's then followed by more creatures hitting the same tree trunk and falling one after the other. Everyone looks over to the direction of the tree and, as usual, see Simon the bat and his family slowly getting up from their fall.

**Bat family in unison:** "We hate it when that happens…"

**Luby:** "Who are they?"

**Ozzie:** "Some friends of ours we met during Halloween."

The bats get out their retractable canes and start heading where they heard Luby and Ozzie's voices.

**Simon:** "Hello everyone!"

**Hedgies in unison: **"Hey!"

**Celine:** "Sorry about the commotion but you know…" (Points at her sunglasses)

**Lou:** "Don't worry one bit. In fact you all came at a great time."

**Marilyn, Christine, and Claire in unison** (surprised)**:** "Really?"

**Tiger:** "Yep. We have 3 guests here for you all to meet."

**Stella:** "We met them today too, sadly because they tried to steal food from us."

**Penny:** "But we've all forgiven them and hope to be their friends from now on."

**Simon** (walks up with hand out but is facing Ozzie)**: **"Well, any friend of all you is a friend of ours. Who might you be?"

**Ozzie:** "Turn to the right."

**Simon:** "Oh…" (Turns right and is facing Velma) "I'm Simon, who are you?"

**Velma** (Shakes his hand)**:** "I'm Velma."

**Simon:** "You're a turtle aren't you?"

**Velma** (surprised)**:** "How did you know?"

**Simon:** "Your hands are clammy like Verne's."

**Velma** (mad)**:** "Well I never!" (Turns and walks away angrily)

**Simon:** "I didn't mean to insult you—!"

**Luby:** "You hurt my best friend's feelings you ding-bat!"

**Simon:** "…I…" (Lowers head)

**Celine** (stern but facing toward Stella)**:** "You just hurt _my mate's_ feelings whoever you are!"

**Stella:** "Um, it's me Celine…Stella"

**Celine:** "Oh! Sorry."

**Stella** (to Luby)**:** "You owe him an apology!"

**Luby:** "He owes Velma an apology!"

**Rick:** "Sweetie…he's blind."

**Luby:** "Now you're on _her side_?"

**Ozzie:** "People, please!"

**Stella:** "Listen to your mate!"

**Luby:** "Don't tell me what to do! In fact, I'M LEAVING!" (Turns and walks away)

**Rick:** "Luby…"

**Luby:** "I want to be alone right now!"

**Rick **(faces toward Stella)**: **"She just needs to cool off a tad…I'm sorry."

Everyone is so shocked at how things got so out of hand that they're all speechless…And don't realize that Verne has gone after Velma. Heather, however, notices that RJ is following Luby and decides to follow him too while everyone is distracted.

It doesn't take long for Verne to catch up to Velma.

**Verne:** "Miss Velma…Please he's blind he didn't mean to offend you."

**Velma** (Turns to face Verne)**:** "I prefer just Velma by the way."

**Verne:** "Ok…Velma. Now why did you take it so hard? He can't see."

**Velma:** "I hate it when others say I feel clammy! That's always what my ex-friends said to me just to honk me off. But that doesn't compare to being confused for an amphibian…I HATE it when that happens…"

**Verne:** "Me too…"

**Velma** (curious)**:** "Animals mistake you for an amphibian too?"

**Verne:** "They did until I was 45. But it's more of a human confusion nowadays."

**Velma:** "When you were 45…? How old are you now?"

**Verne:** "60."

**Velma:** "So am I."

_***Note: Box turtles can live for over 100 years. So Verne and Velma are technically still young for turtles (or middle-aged…)**_

There's a pause and Velma calms down a bit.

**Verne:** "I…ummmm…like your bow…"

**Velma:** "Really…? I always thought the purple never went with my scale color."

**Verne:** "It looks great with your scale color. Your shell color too."

**Velma:** "…Thank you Verne…that's very nice…I never met someone besides Luby, Rick, Mrs. Annette, and her 3 girls that said my bow looks good."

**Verne:** "Mrs. Annette?"

**Velma:** "Oh, the widowed porcupine friend of mine."

**Verne:** "Oh."

There's a short pause.

**Verne:** "…You were picked on a lot as a kid weren't you…?"

**Velma:** "…Too much…" (Lowers head in sorrow)

**Verne** (Brings her head slowly to his with his hands)**:** "I'm sorry for you…I guess it's harder to live a life full of people who tease you than it is to live a life alone…"

**Velma:** "You grew up alone?"

**Verne:** "From birth until I was 45. But you need to let the past go…You're never gonna see those who picked on you again. And it seems like Luby, Rick, and Mrs. Annette are great friends for you now…And if you three want. I wanna ask if you'll…be…a…uh…"

**Velma:** "Don't be shy..."

**Verne **(nervously)**:** "…Part of our family…?"

**Velma** (eyes widen)**:** "You…mean that?"

**Verne** (a little more confident)**:** "Yeah…"

**Velma** (smiling)**:** "I'll ask Luby and Rick!"

**Verne** (amazed)**:** "R-really?"

**Velma:** "I'm sure they'll like living with your family. But I wanna go apologize to the bat first…I already regret what I said."

**Verne:** "Tell me about it…Well, let's go." (Extends elbow out)

**Velma:** "My, my. What a gentleman…"

Velma and Verne walk back arm-in-arm.

While they have been talking…Elsewhere in the forest behind the hedge RJ meets up with Luby.

**RJ:** "Luby, wait! It's all a big misunderstanding!"

**Luby** (Turns to face RJ and is very angry)**:** "_**YOU!**_ Get out of my sight!"

**RJ** (continues to walk to her)**:** "He's blind. How else could he have known she was a turtle without recognizing how her hand felt?"

**Luby:** "I'm sick of people making fun of her and I'm sick of _**YOU**_."

**RJ** (irritated)**:** "Have you even been listening to any word I've said?"

**Luby:** "No because there's no point! You just lie like you always do!"

**RJ:** "Wrong. As I once did no more."

**Luby:** "Liar…"

RJ didn't respond in words, instead he quickly snatched Luby's red bow off her head.

**Luby** (Infuriated)**:** "GIVE ME BACK MY BOW!"

She tries to get it back but RJ keeps it out of her reach.

**RJ:** "Will you listen to me?"

**Luby: **"_**NEVER!**_"

**RJ:** "Well, I tired…"

RJ rips the bow in half and Luby, so overcome with surprise, drops to her knees and gapes wide. She stays that way for a few seconds then starts to whimper quietly.

**Luby:** "M-m-m-m-m-my… (Wailing) _**MY BOW!**_"

Luby collapses on the ground, crying without end.

**Luby:** "MY BOW! MY BEATIFUL, _BEATUFUL_ BOW! I look so _**UGLY**_ without it!"

Luby continues to cry so hard and loud that she doesn't notice RJ leaving to get his bag he had left near a stump to move faster while trying to catch up with her. When he returns, she's still crying. He then gets close to her and holds something out to her.

**RJ:** "Psst."

Luby looks up to see that RJ is holding a brand new red bow in front of her. She stops crying and slowly gets up.

**Luby** (voice thick from crying)**:** "…W-why…?"

RJ pauses for a moment before responding.

**RJ** (soft and compassionate)**: **"…Words can't describe how selfish I was when we were together…All I cared about was living for me…my own survival. My parents left me when I was 2 years old. It brought me such misery, but deep inside it made me hate the idea of family…Hate the idea of a relationship…Hate the virtue of trust…I didn't even know them and I still became as harsh as they were to me…for leaving me like that when I was so young…so afraid…so alone…You're right, I _was_ afraid of the commitment of being your boyfriend…For some reason, whenever I was with another, even briefly, I just…took my anger out on him or her…I felt like I had to make others feel the way I have…because it was fair that they should have a taste of what I had…...I regretted turning you down so hard and flat ever since…After that I met Vincent and got what I deserved: a taste of how I treated you served to me where it hurt the most…my ego…Vincent was 50 times the cynic I ever was…he hated life…he hated everything, except himself. He showed me, no reflected to me, how I'd been to others…I began to see how awful I was and prayed that you didn't turn out as bad as me. But Vincent changed me…made me want to become the exact opposite how I once was. I started longing for a friend…a family…and you…And stealing his food was the best thing that happened to me because I met my family…"

Luby takes the bow but puts it aside. She's so moved by RJ's words that she has to hear him finish.

**RJ** (Tears begin to fall from eyes)**:** "…I-I'm so sorry…(:Sob:)…For everything…I want you to know that I'm happy for you: you and Rick…He loves you the way I should have back then when we were teens…And I'm sorry about your bow too…I was angry that you weren't listening to me…But you still look beautiful even without it…As beautiful as, no, you're too beautiful to be compared to an earthly standard…far too beautiful…"

**Luby:** "You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you…?"

**RJ:** "I promise you that everything I've said isn't a lie…I'm telling you the truth to make both of us feel better…"

RJ manages to smile though his eyes are still wet from crying. Luby grins too and after a brief pause both of them wrap their arms around each other and embrace.

**Luby:** "…I believe you RJ…All I wanted was a reason…Thank you. And I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you today…And you're right: you _have _changed. And I'm going to change too."

They continue to hug, unaware that Heather is watching. But Heather has heard enough to understand that what they're doing is just to make up for a troubled past, but at the same time can't help but wonder if RJ still has feelings for Luby…

**Luby:** "…I…can't offer you my love though…I'm still Rick's mate."

**RJ **(nods "yes")**:** "Of course…And my heart belongs to Heather."

After hearing RJ's words Heather grins and silently walks back, knowing that both raccoons understand the others' rightful mate.

**Luby:** "That teenage possum?"

**RJ:** "Remember what Tiger and Stella said when you asked them about their relationship: You don't have to be the same species to fall in love."

**Luby:** "I understand…But can we kiss for old time's sake?"

**RJ:** "Yes."

RJ and Luby kiss on the lips and slowly pull away from each other.

**RJ:** "Friends again?"

**Luby:** "Not just mere friends… friends for life."

RJ puts Luby's new bow on and they walk back to meet the others. Velma is already talking to Simon.

**Velma:** "I'm so sorry that I lost my temper like that Simon. I've been picked on for most of my life and animals always said I feel and look clammy. But…I should've known you didn't mean to hurt me, you being blind and all. And I want you to know that I'll make it up to you somehow…"

**Simon**: "It's alright…I know how you feel, truly I do. Vampire bats always made fun me too. I forgive you. And to make it up, all I ask is that we hug and be friends from now on."

Velma hugs Simon who hugs her back.

**RJ** (whispering to Luby)**:** "You're up."

**Luby** (whispering to RJ)**:** "I know."

As Luby approaches Simon, he and Velma have just finished their hug and Velma steps back to make room for Luby.

**Luby:** "Hey…My name is Luby. I'm the one that…uh…called you a…ding—"

**Simon:** "I remember…That's what every bully called me when I was young…Being blind and eating fruit rather than drink the blood of other animals ya know…"

**Luby:** "I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings Simon. I just get so protective of Velma that I can't control myself sometimes…"

**Simon:** "So you stood up for a friend in need…I can respect that. And of course I forgive you."

Luby and Simon hug. When they pull away Simon speaks again.

**Simon:** "This is my mate Celine."

**Celine** (walks forward)**:** "Hello, Luby. It's nice to meet you properly."

**Luby** (hugs Celine)**:** "You too. And I'm sorry for insulting your husband…"

**Celine:** "There, there. You're forgiven."

After everyone said they were sorry Velma speaks.

**Velma:** "Can you excuse us for a minute everyone? Luby, Rick, and I wanna talk about something."

The three get into a huddle and start talk, but all the hedgies can hear is soft murmuring. Naturally everyone was a little curious, except Verne. RJ noticing that Verne looked like he knew what the three were talking about, he approaches him.

**RJ:** "What are they—?"

**Verne:** "Shh. We'll see."

After a few minutes the three break from the huddle and are all smiling.

**Rick:** "We wanna know if all you will accept us in your family?"

The hedgies look at each other with astonishment at first, but then nod their heads at one another.

**RJ:** "In order to be a part of our family, you three must…get…a…GROUP HUG!"

The hedgies all circle the three new family members and hug them.

**Simon:** "I wish I could see what's going on…"

**Celine:** "But if you can picture it in your mind, I bet it's touching…"

**Claire:** "Can we be a part of their family too mom and dad?"

**Marilyn:** "We wouldn't have to worry about hitting any trees on our way here."

**Christine:** "Plus we'd have new 'aunts' and a new 'uncle'."

**Celine** (to Simon)**:** "It's all up to you honey."

Simon pauses, rubs his chin a bit with his fingers, and taps his foot several times while thinking. He clears his throat as he prepares to tell his decision.

**Simon:** "Let's go home girls."

**Bat triplets in unison **(disappointed)**:** "Awwwwww.

**Claire:** "Why…?"

**Simon:** "Don't be sad dearie…All we have to do is wait for them to settle down and then tell them that from here on out: This (taps cane on the ground) is our new home!"

The 3 bat triplets cheer as Simon and Celine kiss. The loud cheering gets the family's attention.

**Stella:** "What're all ya'll yellin' about?"

**Simon** (softly to his daughters)**:** "Girls, hush now. (To the hedgies) "Well, my family and I want to know if… (Holds Celine's hand and smiles) We can be a part of the family too?"

**Bat triplets in unison:** "Pleeeeeeease?"

All the hedgies (including the three newcomers) smile but remain silent.

**Celine:** "We can't see any of you, so are we missing anything?"

**Verne:** "Actually, you are."

**Bat family in unison:** "What?"

**Lou:** "Oh, nothing small, just a big 'ol—"

**Hedgies in unison:** "GROUP HUG!"

Everyone hugs the bats who hug them back. The family is now larger and closer than ever before.


	5. Heist Before Winter

**Chapter 5: Heist Before Winter**

Fall was almost at an end and there was 1 week before winter. After waking up the day-sleeper bats, RJ was going over his plans for the last heist.

**RJ:** "Okay gang so we'll all be hitting this one today (Points at a house on his map) There won't be any pets to get in our way this time and the stash will be so big it'll be able to fill us before winter and we'll still have plenty for after winter as well."

**Rick:** "Hmm. Why do I feel a 'but' coming along?"

**RJ **(sighs, knowing Verne isn't going to like it)**:** "But we'll have to pull this off in 10 minutes… the family is going on a quick errand and coming right back."

**Verne:** "10 minutes…! It's impossible to steal that much food in so little time."

**RJ:** "It _would_ be impossible if we tried it two weeks ago, but with 8 new family members now it'll be a piece of cake."

**Hammy:** "Mmmmmmm…I like cake."

**Velma:** "Don't we all."

**RJ:** "Save some of that enthusiasm for the raid when we get that cake you two are thinking about." (To the whole group) "Alright here's the plan. Me, Ozzie, Penny, and Rick will clear out the fridge. Bucky, Quillo, Spike, Heather, Tiger, and Hammy will empty the pantry. Verne, Luby, Velma and Lou will handle the cake and other pastries out in the dining room."

**Celine:** "Well, I guess we can't really help load any food because…you know." (Points to sunglasses)

**RJ:** "I was just about to get to that. Don't worry Celine, you and you're family have a roll that only someone with all your stupendous hearing is capable of doing."

**Bat triplets in unison:** "What's that?"

**RJ:** "Simon and Celine will be stationed outside the front door of the house and keeping your ears open for the sound of the human family's car coming back. You three girls will be inside the front door so you can hear your parents outside call for us when to high tail it outta there."

**Simon** (nods yes)**:** "You can count on us to handle that."

**RJ:** "Good. And the key to everything is speed. Though no one is as fast as Hammy, we'll all have to try our very best. Everyone cool with that?"

The whole family grins and nods in agreement.

**RJ:** "I would prefer it if you could come along Stella, but we all know we'll just have to work twice as hard to make up for your absence."

**Stella:** "You don't know how much I miss goin' on raids with all ya'll…But it's just the price I gotta pay for having a healthy baby or litter.

**RJ:** "Alright then, let's go to observation stations and get ready to move."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rick is on a tree branch where he's looking through a pair of binoculars from RJ's bag and monitoring the target house.

Luby shyly approaches her mate.

**Luby:** "Rick, darling."

**Rick **(still looking through binocs)**: **"What is it Luby?"

**Luby:** "I was wondering if ummm…after the raid… That tonight…we could…"

**Rick** (Puts down binocs and looks at his mate)**:** "What? Go on and say it, don't be shy."

Luby gets close and whispers to Rick whose eyes widen.

**Rick:** "Really? Because we've been, um…'working' for quite some time."

**Luby:** "You know how I would love to start our own family…I want what Lou and Penny have, what Simon and Celine have, what Stella and Tiger will soon have…"

**Rick** (Puts one hand on Luby's waist, the other on her back, and pulls her closer)**:** "I know what you mean… I'd love to have kits too."

**Luby** (Wraps her arms around Rick)**:** "But the only way to have them is to keep trying."

**Rick** (Grins)**:** "Did I say I disagreed with you? No…. I'm in Luby; we'll 'work' again tonight."

**Luby** (Giggles a bit)**:** "I love you Rick."

**Rick:** "And I love you Luby."

The two raccoons kiss while hugging each other tight.

**Tiger's voice from below:** "Status report?"

The raccoons immediately break away from their kiss and Rick gets out the binocs again. Through the lenses he sees a green car drive off from the target house.

**Rick:** "The birds have left the nest! Let's go! (To Luby) "File this loving moment under 'to be continued' my beautiful mate."

**Luby:** "Will do."

XXXXXXXXX

The hedgies cross through 4 other houses to enter the one they're raiding. They approach the backdoor. RJ puts his bag down and steps up to the mat.

**RJ:** "Someone gimme a boost to reach the lock."

**Rick:** "Here ya go bud!"

RJ gets on Rick's shoulders.

**RJ** (Extends his left hand to Verne)**:** "Lock pick"

Verne digs through the golf bag and pulls out a genuine lock pick.

**Verne **(thinking)**:** "_Did he get this off a policeman or something…? I swear, some of the things that he has in his bag….._"

Verne hands RJ the pick and in a few moments the door is unlocked.

**RJ:** "Hammy, go take Simon and Celine over to the front."

**Hammy:** "Yes RJ."

While Hammy grabs the bats and zooms away the others enter the house. It's pretty small, but from RJ's late night observations it has a king-sized stash of food. The family heads to their stations and do their jobs.

Everything is going well at first and the wagon is nearly full before they know it. Then, as Verne and Luby toss a strawberry jello salad for Velma and Lou to catch, their fingers slip and the glass container falls.

**Verne:** "Heads up!"

But it's too late. The glass shatters on the hardwood floor, covering it with jello.

**Velma:** "Oops! Sorry."

**Lou:** "We gotta clean this up!"

**Luby:** "There's no time for that!"

**Spike** "We could eat it up."

**Hammy:** "Oooo great idea! Jello salad is sooooo yummy!"

**RJ:** "Whatever you do, do it fast so we can get back to—"

The sound of a door being unlocked stops everyone dead in their tracks.

**Penny:** "Oh jeepers, the humans are back!"

Everyone looks over to see the bat triplets asleep at their post. Hammy zooms over to wake them up.

**Hammy** (Shaking the bats wildly)**:** " WAKEUUUUUPP!"

The doorknob turns as the bats wake up.

**Claire** (Yawns)**: **"What's going on?"

**Marilyn:** "Did we just doze off…?"

**Heather **(Annoyed)**:** "Like yeah! We like gotta get outta here!"

**Christine:** "Goodness we're so sorry! I mean we bats aren't used to getting up so early in the afternoon, we are nocturnal…"

**Claire:** "SHHH! I hear mommy and daddy outside!"

**Bucky: **"Too late for that, run!"

The door opens and a family of 4 humans—a mom, dad, boy, and girl—enter. They're busy talking to each other so the hedgies waste no time heading out the back.

Once they feel a draft in the kitchen, the human family turns to the door and sees the group of animals.

**Mom:** "AAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

**Daughter:** "Vermin forest animals!"

**Son:** "Cool! I didn't think animals knew how to push wagons!"

**Dad:** "What in the name of…? They're taking our food! Fetch the first gun you see!"

The hedgies don't look back to see the humans carrying on the conversation and are now 10 feet from the hedge. It's only now that Luby realizes something.

**Luby** (Panicking)**:** "Simon and Celine are still there!"

**Lou **(Slaps his forehead with his paw)**:** "Dag nabbit!"

**Quillo:** "Let's back and get 'em!"

**Hammy:** "But they can fly away."

**Ozzie:** "They're blind! They don't know where to fly off!"

**Hammy:** "Ooooohhhhhhhh."

**RJ:** "Hammy and I will go after them!"

**Rick:** "The humans are going for a gun; you need someone to distract them!"

**Luby:** "Not you Rick!"

**Rick:** "The bats, no, our family needs help Luby!"

**Luby:** "Bit you're not going alone…I'm coming with you as well."

Verne knows time is running out. Then he has an idea that he knows he'll regret.

**Verne:** "I'll go too… My shell is strong enough to take a hit."

**Velma** (Worried)**:** "But Verne what about our—!"

**Verne:** "The longer we argue, the longer the humans will have to attack us! Everyone else just get the food out of here!"

Before anyone else could object, RJ, Hammy, Rick, Luby, and Verne head back to the house, only to be greeted by the son holding a paintball gun and the dad holding a pellet gun. The two humans take aim.

**RJ:** "Hammy go around to the front!"

**Hammy:** "On it RJ—OW!"

Hammy is hit by the paintball gun before he can zoom away, but Rick has reached the human son and claws at his legs. The dad hits Rick with the butt of his gun and aims to shoot him point blank. Right when he pulls the trigger, Verne gets in the way and the pellet ricochets off his shell and hits the dad in the ear.

Distracted by his dad yelling in pain, the son loses site of Hammy who had begun to run to the front of the house.

Luby moves her unconscious mate away from the humans, but is soon discovered. And the son shoots at her but Velma gets in the way and green paint splatters on her shell.

**Luby** (Amazed)**:** "What're you doing here Velma?"

**Velma:** "What I can to help! Is Rick ok?"

Rick groans and his dreary eyes open half way.

**Luby:** "Get him outta here Velma."

**Velma:** "I need help carrying him!"

**Luby:** "RJ!"

**RJ** (After dodging more pellets)**:** "What?"

**Luby:** "Help get Rick out of here! I'll distract them!"

**RJ:** "But what about—?"

Hammy zooms by the animals carrying Simon and Celine through the hedge.

**RJ:** "Coming your way!"

RJ helps Velma move Rick out of harm's way while Luby climbs a tree in the yard. The two humans start shooting at her but she steps on a long branch high up and moves back and forth dodging shots.

XXXXXXXXX

Rick fully wakes up behind the hedge.

**Rick** (A little dazed)**:** "Where's Luby?"

**Velma:** "She's distracting the humans, but we're—"

**Rick** (Panicking)**:** "She's still there?"

**RJ:** "Don't worry; I got something in my bag that'll end this once and for all."

**Velma** (Turns to face RJ)**:** "What?"

RJ pulls out a lighter and hands it to Velma.

**RJ:** "Hold onto that…" (Voice is muffled while he's digging through his bag) "Let's see it was riiiiiiight about…"

Velma looks over to see Rick has gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luby catches a break from the humans' weapons when the latters' attention has turned to Verne who in completely in his shell and Hammy who is running superfast. Luby feels her bow off centered.

**Luby** (Fixing her bow)**:** "Darn it… And it's creased again… Just about…There!"

The instant her bow is fixed, she's hit right in the chest by the paintball gun, loses her balance, and falls. At this height, the fall will kill her. She closes her eyes as she's nearing the ground…She hits it, or so she thought until she heard a familiar voice say "Gotcha."

Opening her eyes she sees Rick's face. He's holding her bridal-style and has a thin smile on his face.

**Rick:** "You're okay right?"

Luby's response was a kiss on the lips of her mate who returned it.

**Verne:** "Look out you two!"

The raccoons' moment is interrupted by a missed pellet gun shot. Both humans aim their guns at the two raccoons who are too petrified to move.

**RJ:** "Verne! Hammy! Get clear!"

The two humans look over to where they heard RJ (albeit a loud squeaking sound to human ears) who has an already-lit and large firework tube (the ones that look like mortars) aimed right at them.

**Dad:** "RUN!"

The firework goes off and is followed by a loud boom then red and green flares that blow back the humans to the backdoor of the house where they regain their footing and head inside.

Once the couple has calmed down, Luby and Rick resume their kiss. RJ, who's watching, can't help but smile as moments like this is what he'll enjoy with Heather. He decides to leave Luby and Rick alone and heads back on the other side of the hedge. Verne was grazed by a pellet shot in the nose and Velma was already putting a bandage on it.

**Velma:** "There ya go…Feel better?"

**Verne** (Rubs his nose a bit): "Yeah. Thanks…"

**Velma:** "I was so worried about you…But then you were able to save Rick's life….That was very brave."

**Verne** (Grins and holds Velma's hands in his own)**:** "What're families for eh?"

Then, he and Velma enter a deep kiss which everyone can't help but gape at such a sight. After pulling away Velma looks a little annoyed at the hedgies.

**Velma:** "What? Turtles fall in love too ya know… Besides Verne and I have a lot in common and have been dating since the night we met."

**Verne:** "I guess we should tell them."

**Rick** (Walks in carrying Luby)**:** "Tell us what?"

**Velma:** "Verne's agreed to be my mate!"

Everyone gasps…Who'd have thought Verne would already be engaged to a turtle he met 2 weeks ago? But everyone soon cheers and congratulates the two reptiles. Luby springs out of Ricks arms and heads to her best friend and hugs her tight while beaming with glee.

**Velma** (Notices Luby's chest): "Jeez Louise, you need to wash off that paint or it'll stain your fur. You'll need to look your very best for the wedding this spring. You'll be my best lady."

Rick approaches behind Luby and puts one paw on her shoulder and the other on her belly.

**Rick:** "I'll… umm, help wash it off….." (Whispering to Luby so soft that no one except the bats can hear him) "I wonder what this (pats her belly) will look like when it's… a little larger."

Luby giggles.

**Velma:** "That reminds me I gotta clean myself too. At least it's water-based paint."

**Rick:** "You can go on and use the pond by the log. Me and Luby will…. head for another water hole."

**RJ** (Talking in question as if Rick had spoken another language)**:** "The nearest water hole is half a mile away—"

RJ stops when he smells the unmistakable scent of raccoon pheromones, no doubt coming from Luby. He then realizes why Rick has been pausing while speaking all of a sudden.

**RJ** (encouragingly)**:** "So you two better start going now if you wanna be back before 10 pm."

**Luby** (Putting her paws on top of Rick's)**:** "We'll probably stay overnight."

**Hammy** (Unaware of what Rick and Luby's plans are)**:** "Can I come?"

**Rick:** "NO! I mean, no. We want some time alone for the evening… A mate and mate (i.e. husband and wife) night."

**Hammy** (still unaware of the two's plans)**:** "Oh, well. Have fun!"

**Luby:** "Don't worry Hammy… We will."

Luby looks over to Velma and winks at her. Velma winks back.

**Bucky:** "Hey Uncle RJ can we start eating now?"

**RJ:** "Go right ahead kiddo."

RJ looks to see Rick carrying Luby off.

**Marilyn** (approaches Verne)**:** "Me and my sisters are sorry Verne…"

**Verne:** "Don't worry, it's only your nature. I guess we need to make some more night raids now so you can get a good ni-, err, good day's sleep."

Marilyn hugs Verne who hugs her back. Some of the family says "Awwww".

**Simon:** "What am I missing?"

Everyone laughs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later than evening Rick and Luby are in a pond and Rick has just finished washing the paint off Luby chest. They enter a tight hug while nuzzling their faces. Then look into each other's eyes deeply.

**Rick:** "I love you Luby."

**Luby:** "And I love you Rick."

They enter a kiss as the lightning bugs and crickets fill the air around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looks like I found time to update just before Christmas! ^_^

I wish all readers the best, and hope you all have happy holidays!


	6. New Life and Renewed Hope

**Chapter 6: New Life and Renewed Hope**

The first 2 months of spring were ones to remember. Verne and Velma are now mates

Rick and Luby have introduced to the hedgies the widowed porcupine Ms. Annette—a white and greyish porcupine with black and white quills—and her triplet daughters (who look exactaly like their mother) Emily, Rachel, and Emma.

Their father had died saving his family from a venomous snake by leaping in the way just when the snake lunged toward his mate and daughters, and while they grieved for him, they like the hedgies, had learned to put the past behind them and move on with life which is in front of them.

While politely declining from the hedgies' offer to join their family, Annette and her daughters _did_ decide to move to the hedge area in the El Rancho Camelot Estates as forest-neighbors. Needless to say that Emily and Bucky, Rachel and Quillo, and Emma and Spike have developed crushes.

But most of all, Stella was about to give birth to her and Tiger's child or children. The whole family is gathered by the "pad" area where Stella is lying on the ground with Tiger holding her paw in his. Penny decided to play midwife and deliver Stella first baby while Ms. Annette would deliver the next, if any.

**Tiger:** "Easy now my love. Breathe deeply."

**Stella:** "Don't worry about me. I'm *pant* not afraid. I'm *pant* excited."

**Tiger:** "As am I…"

Shortly after that, Stella goes into labor. While it is a 1 and a half minute time frame of utter pain, their baby is born healthy. It also turns out that their first child is their only child; Stella did not have a whole litter.

Tiger kisses Stella's paw and turns to Penny.

**Tiger:** "Boy or girl?"

**Penny:** "It's a girl."

**Tiger** (Sounds disappointed)**:** "A girl…?"

The family experience tension, unprepared for Tiger's reaction.

**Tiger** (Smiles)**:** "I like it."

With the moment's happiness now restored, Penny hands Tiger his daughter then hands her to Stella who has a big smile on her face.

The family is quite intrigued by the baby's appearance. She has the overall body shape of a Persian cat, but is not as "puffy"/ fat as her father. Her head and facial features are those of a skunk and she has Stella's green eyes, but Tiger's big black nose. Her fur color is basically the opposite of Stella's: where there was black fur on Stella (the majority of her fur color), there is cat-white fur on her daughter; and where there were white stripes on Stella's body, there are black stripes on her daughter's body. Her tail was also like a skunk's save for the small dab of brown at the tip that she inherited from Tiger.

**Tiger:** "She's beautiful isn't she?"

**Stella:** "You and I both know she gets it from me."

The two mates laugh along with the rest of the family. Even after giving birth, Stella still has her sassy sense of humor.

**Verne:** "You know, Stella… you've just given birth to a whole new species… You need to think of a name for it."

**Stella:** "Right after we name our girl first."

**Verne:** "Oh, sorry."

**Tiger:** "Why not name her Princess Arshagouhi Bayahali Abaneinahan?"

Everyone looks at Tiger as if he spoke another language, which is basically the case.

**Stella:** "Uh, I was thinking of a name more, you know, pronounceable?"

**Tiger **(Shrugs then nods yes)**:** "Very well, but she must have 'Princess' in her name regardless."

**Stella:** "Don't worry I'll preserve your royal lineage… Ummmmm… How about…De'Ausha?"

**Tiger** (Outraged)**:** "Unacceptable!"

The family, including Stella, gasps at Tiger's temper.

**Tiger:** "Her name! Must be! (Cheerfully) _Princess_ De'Ausha." Tiger smiled slyly.

Everyone sighs in relief.

**Stella:** "You had me goin' there for a minute…Yuh crazy kitty."

**Tiger** (Chuckles)**:** "Well, what of the species name?"

**Emma:** "How about a 'skat'?"

**Rachel:** "No, a 'catunk'."

**Emily:** "No, a 'skunat'."

**Stella:** "I guess a skunat sounds better than the other two. Tiger…?"

**Tiger:** "It sounds bold…I like it."

**RJ:** "So, a skunat it is."

After nodding in agreement the family pauses for a short while. Then Lou breaks the silence.

**Lou:** "Hey Verne-o, you and Velma ever thought about having kids?"

**Velma:** "Well, we talked about it for a bit but decided not to."

**Annette **(In her Wisconsin accent)**:** "Why's that?"

**Verne:** "There'd be way too much hatchlings to take care of."

**Velma:** "And there wouldn't be enough room for the large number of them either."

**Verne:** "Besides, I see all of you as my sons and daughters anyway, in a manner of speaking that is."

**RJ:** "Well, you certainly worry like a parent that's for sure."

**Verne** (Grins)**:** "My point exactly."

XXXXXX

While the others began their small talk, Stella and Tiger turn their attention back to their daughter who begins to purr. Stella hugs De'Ausha while Tiger kisses her on the forehead. They don't notice that Luby, though at the back of the gathered animals, is watching them very closely. Her eyes begin to water and Rick notices this.

**Rick **(Whispering so soft that no one can hear him)**:** "Are you ok, Luby?"

**Luby **(Whispering as soft as Rick)**:** "I'm…so happy for them. And what they have…"

Rick knows where she's going. It suddenly occurred to him that the night they spent together after the heist before winter had, once again, failed to get Luby pregnant.

**Rick:** "We'll just keep trying Luby. We'll have kits one day. I promise."

**Luby** (Grins)**:** "Sooner than you think…"

Rick raises an eyebrow quizzically.

**Rick:** "What was that?"

**Luby:** "It's happened Rick… I'm pregnant."

Rick gasps as his eyes widen to the point where they looked like they'd pop out of his head. While he's in the middle of gasping Luby presses her lips against his and both immediately engage in a tender kiss. Rick pulls away quickly, unable to keep his excitement restrained.

**Rick** (Yelling)**:** "I-I can't believe it! (Very fast) Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

Luby (Also yelling): "I know! Isn't it wonderful?"

Everyone turns their attention to him.

**Annette:** "Whoooooaah. What's with all the hub-bub you two?"

Rick and Luby regain their composure and stand side-by-side with their right paws locked tightly together.

**Luby and Rick in unison:** "Welllllllllllll…."

They then share the great news to their family.

XXXXXX

9 months later, Luby gave birth to 2 twin kits: Roger, who has light brown fur covering his whole body (he doesn't have white fur on his ventral side), and Rick's black mask and blue eyes

And Tyler ("Ty" for short), who has light brown fur save for his white-furred ventral side, and Luby's dark brown mask and ocean-green eyes.

XXXXXXX

Almost done with the story! I'd say about 3-4 more chapters to go. The focus will also shift back to RJ and Heather as well.

Hope you all like what you're reading and I'll see ya next time!


	7. Without You

**Chapter 7: Without You**

For the rest of spring and into the early fall of the following year, RJ and Heather both helped raise De'Ausha and Roger and Ty. Surprisingly, RJ demonstrated himself to be a very capable parent and needed little instruction at all. He pondered if it was because—just maybe—his parents weren't as bad of parents as he had thought…But then again, they _did_ abandon him so he just ruled it as a coincidence.

It was now late fall and with the anniversary of the time RJ and Heather had told that they loved each other approaching, and since it had been a very long time since RJ had taken Heather on a date, he has a special one planned out for her tonight. One that neither of them will ever forget.

RJ is in the pad area busily packing his bag when Luby approaches behind him holding Roger in her arms.

**Luby:** "Hi."

**RJ **(turns around)**:** "Oh, hi Luby…and Roger. Ya need me to baby sit him again?"

**Luby:** "Nah, I can tell you're busy. What's this for?"

**RJ:** "Well…I wanna keep it a secret."

**Luby** (grins)**:** "It's about Heather isn't it?"

**RJ **(lets out a sigh)**:** "Am I that obvious…?"

**Luby:** "Mmmmm…yeah."

**RJ **(Mumbling)**:** "I gotta watch some more 007 movies and brush up on my sneaking skills."

Immediately, something occurred to him.

**RJ **(Urgent)**:** "Does Heather suspect anything?"

**Luby:** "Nope. You can relax, she's totally unaware.

**RJ** (wipes his forehead in relief)**:** "Phew… Good." He then gets back to work.

**Luby:** "In fact that's why I came here to talk to you. No one can find her."

**RJ **(abruptly stops working)**:** "Really? Where could she have gone?"

**Luby:** "That's the problem. We've searched the entire area and there's still no sign of her. I was hoping you could help out and look for her. As you can imagine Ozzie's pretty worried."

**RJ:** "Ok."

As he walked into the main area the others were waiting for him.

**Verne:** "Finally, where've you been all this time?"

**RJ:** "That doesn't matter let's just focus on finding Heather. So who saw her last?"

**Hammy** (raises his hand in the air and jumps up in down)**:** "Oh. Oh. Oh. Ohhhh! Here! HERE!"

**RJ:** "Yes…Hammy."

**Hammy:** "I saw her last night. She was being really careful not to wake anyone up. I guess she didn't want anyone following her."

**Velma:** "And why didn't you say anything about this earlier?"

**Hammy:** "Well I wasn'r sure if it was real or just a dream after eating too much raw cookie dough."

**Ozzie:** "Which direction did she go?"

To Ozzie's disdain Hammy was distracted by a butterfly to hear the question.

**Ozzie:** "Hammy."

**Hammy:** "Oh, you sound just like Ozzie Mr. or Mrs. Butterfly!"

**Ozzie** (irritated)**:** "Hammy!"

**Hammy** (Turns his attention to Ozzie)**:** "Yeah?"

**Ozzie:** "Which direction did Heather go?"

**Hammy:** "Oh yeah. It waaaaaaaaasssss…Ummmmmmmm…Where was it…OH!" (Points finger) "That way."

**Annette:** "Are you sure?"

**Hammy:** "Uh huh! Well, assuming it wasn't a raw cookie dough dream…"

**Ozzie:** "Cookie dough dream or not, it's our only lead."

**Emma:** "I'll wake up the bats in case we need their hearing." (Heads to a tree where the bats are sleeping upside down).

Without another word Ozzie runs off with the rest of the family following behind. Even Stella, Rick and Luby bring their kids along.

XXXXXXXXX

The family has been searching for an hour and has still found no sign of Heather. Then, Celine's ears perk up.

**Celine:** "Hold up, I think I hear her."

The family stops moving and keeps quiet as Celine listens closely.

**Celine:** "It sounds like she's hurt!"

**Annette:** "Which way?"

**Celine** (points)**:** "That way!"

The family wastes no time tracking the noise but then it stops, followed by a thud. Thinking something may be wrong, they quicken their pace. They approach a bush and enter it. When they look through a gap the family sees a sight that defies all logic: Heather is holding a calla lily and practicing playing dead!

**Heather **(Doing dramatic hand motions throughout her whole monologue)**: **"Oh death, thy sting is cold and crushing unto thee. Thou have a prodigious power like that of the serpent: constricting the body and mind of myself, slowly and slowly, robbing thee of air and reason."

Heather slowly puts the back of her left hand on her forehead and holds the calla lily tight to her chest as she continues her dramatic scene.

"Oh woe, woe unto me! Woe, woe, and a thousand times woe! The eve of my demise is at hand! Lo and behold! Nothing but utter blackness is engulfing me! I must fight thee! Thou shan't take me so easily…! But woe… The more I resist, the tighter thou grip encircles my ever-fleeting will… (Begins to lean backwards) "I…I am losing myself! Woe! WOOOOOOOE!

(Straightens her stance back to normal) "No! Enough! Forgive me of my feebleness. I see the light thou offers! I feel it…Its warmth radiates my soul, filling me with a sense of knowledge never-before imaginable. I cannot die again once thou, oh death, has claimed myself, so why bother to resist? Only a fool wishes not to become one with such brilliance like that of a burning nova. I must not defy thee, oh death, I must accept thee, embrace thee! Meet thee head-on; that is how I must face my fear of thee. Come hither o death let there be an end to this senseless struggle between thou and I."

Heather falls back and onto the ground. Holding the calla lily tight to her chest with one paw while the other reaches out and up to the sky, Heather speaks weakly.

**Heather:** "Take me now oh death. Keep me waiting no longer…I entreat thee… My body is cold, but that is good…cold is better than heat when dealing with thee death…

"Farewell miserable…old…and…fragile…finite life…And salutations…to life infinite…permanent, and…and, AND! (Her outstretched arm slowly starts falling to the ground) Magnificent…"

Heather's hand makes a thump as it hits the ground and everyone is standing there speechless, save for Ozzie who has a single tear falls down his face and his mouth is gaping in awe of his daughter's performance. He then brings his hands up and slowly claps. The others follow almost immediately. Heather gets up and is embarrassed beyond belief, almost to the point of horrified, at the sight of her family around her.

They had all heard her…saw her…they all knew of her secret now: that even though she detested the sight of her father playing possum, she secretly liked it and practiced what Ozzie had called not just his or hers, but the entire opossum species' heritage. Heather's embarrassment was at its peak; she even gagged a bit. She knew what would happen: her dad would keep saying how great she was while both sets of porcupine triplets would laugh their heads off.

Ozzie walks up to Heather who looks down at the ground, unwilling to show her face.

**Ozzie:** "Heather…"

Heather turns the opposite direction but remains still.

**Ozzie:** "Please don't be embarrassed. You can't fight it…it's in our genes as opossums to play possum. Mary would be proud of you by the way.

Heather slowly looks up. "Really?"

**Ozzie:** "Yes."

Heather looks at the 3 porcupine brothers.

**Heather:** "Well, aren't you gonna laugh?"

**Bucky** (Still in amazement from Heather's performance): "Nope. That was…awesome."

**Spike:** "Yeah. Incredible."

**Quillo:** "You're better than Ozzie."

At this Ozzie's brow furrowed.

**Lou:** "You were super."

**Rick:** "I think you should start playing dead during heists from now on and let Ozzie take a break."

**Penny:** "Jeepers, you could make the whole world awe with that kind of performance."

**Simon:** "Even though I couldn't see what happened, I certainly know it was a performance for the eyes to behold."

**RJ:** "It was like something out of a movie…"

**Spike:** "You know what would be really cool: If you and Ozzie have a playing possum battle!"

**Rachel:** "Yeah. We could all judge you to see who's more dramatic!"

**Hammy:** "...If the student has surpassed the master, but even better!"

**Heather** (blushes)**:** "I…I'll think about it…"

**Ozzie** (sly)**:** "Just make sure to practice more before going up against the drama king."

**Heather** (also sly)**: **"Then you better watch out, because your reign is about to be over."

**Verne:** "Okay everyone, how about we head on home?"

The family agreed and makes their way back to the area behind the hedge. Once there they held a playing possum contest and while it was a close call, Ozzie won. But Heather knows that with enough practice that she'll even surpass her own father one day.

As night draws closer RJ tells Heather that he's set up for something really special and the two head out to the area behind Vincent's old cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As RJ leads Heather to their favorite date spot, Heather notices that there have been numerous changes. A small picnic table and chairs were in the grass, a boom box was on the side near the flower bed, and Christmas lights have placed along the rocks near the waterfall.

After reaching in his bag and finding a C-battery, RJ takes the cut-off end of one of the light wires, uses scotch tape to tie it to the positive end of the battery, and the light come on, making the place glow with beautiful lights.

**Heather:** "You've been busy, haven't you?"

**RJ:** "Well the rest of the family helped so I can't take all the credit."

**Heather:** "What's all this stuff for?"

**RJ:** "That's for me to know and you to find out, but first I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Heather complies and waits eagerly while RJ, unnoticed, reaches in his bag and pulls out an object. RJ gets close to Heather, then stops, taking in how beautiful she has become over the past years. He then remembers why he's here and clears his throat.

**RJ:** "Okay Heather, open your eyes."

When Heather's eyes open she sees RJ holding a small dark-brown box before her.

**Heather:** "Oh…Where did you—?"

**RJ:** "Get this? It was a raid I did alone. Open it."

When Heather opens the small box two things happen: Heather is nearly stricken in wonder at a beautiful gold ring with a diamond, and RJ gets on his knees.

**RJ:** "Heather I know that we've still got about a year and a half before you're old enough, but to go ahead and make it official, will you marry me and be my mate?"

Heather hears his words while still looking at the ring in front of her. After 5 seconds she smiles, but closes the box, making RJ very confused.

**Heather:** "RJ, I don't need a ring. After all, we're not humans."

**RJ:** "I…I…"

**Heather:** "All I need is your love and you by side, because yes I will marry you!"

**RJ:** "Oh, Heather!"

The two enter a hug that lasts for 10 seconds.

**Heather:** "Sorry I didn't mean to reject the ring so hard."

**RJ:** "No, you're right: Animals like us don't need rings. That's a human thing."

After letting go of one another RJ's smile returns. They eat dinner at the picnic table and once they're done RJ gets up.

**RJ:** "I got another surprise for you."

RJ walks over to the boom box and hits the play button. As the opening music intro to Sum 41's "With Me" start playing RJ approaches Heather.

**Note:** **"With Me" is a song that is copyright to Sum 41 and their album Underclass Hero. And I highly recommend readers to go on YouTube and listen to the song to get an understanding of the beat.**

**RJ:** "May I have this dance?"

Heather holds out her paw in response. RJ puts one paw behind her lower back and the other holding Heather's. They then start dancing as the song begins.

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you_

_I wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

'_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_Through it all I've made my mistakes_

_I stumble and fall but I mean these words _

XXXXXXX

RJ pulls Heather closer and they start dancing a little faster to stay in-beat with the song.

XXXXXXXXX

_I want you to know: with everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold onto this moment, you know_

'_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go_

XXXXXXXX

As the music interlude happens Heather and RJ switch dancing positions.

**Heather:** "You chose a great song to express your feelings for me RJ."

**RJ:** "I knew you'd like it."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt_

_And pieces of memories fall to the ground_

_I know what I did, and so I won't let this go_

'_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

XXXXXXXXXX

The fronts of their bodies are now touching as they two lovers dance so slow, that they're barley moving. They savor the moment as the song continues.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_All the streets where I walked alone_

_With nowhere to go have come to an end_

_I want you to know: with everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold onto this moment you know_

'_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go_

XXXXXXXXXXX

RJ and Heather now hold each other's paws, lean back, and start to spin (I don't know what that dance move is called, but oh well).

XXXXXXXXXXX

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find_

_What you will find_

_What you will find_

_What you will find_

XXXXXXXXXXX

The two stop spinning and hold each other tight, moving side to side with their eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing, without you_

XXXXXXXXXX

They two separate within an arm's length and open their eyes. As the next verse begins RJ holds Heather's paws high as she twirls two times. She then does the same for RJ.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_I want you to know: with everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold onto this moment you know_

'_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go_

XXXXXXXXXX

RJ now does the part of the tango dance where he holds onto Heathers back as she slowly gets closer to the ground. After getting back up, Heather returns the favor to RJ.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I want you to know: with everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold onto this moment you know_

'_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go_

XXXXXXXXX

As the piano plays in the song RJ holds Heather by the waist while she has her arms wrapped around his upper back (by the neck). They stare into each other's eyes for what seems like hours, inching their faces closer to one another.

They didn't even have to say it; for they loved each other, they were nothing without the other. They would never let go.

And with that, they kiss as the song ends.

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the delay readers, but I've been working on my Metroid fic lately, but am now at a good stopping point to focus back on my OTH stories.

For all you **OTH Beginnings: RJ** fans, I'll go ahead and say that I'll start updating that one after I'm done with Soul Mates Part 2 which shouldn't take much longer. And I'll try to complete the latter before August ends. But with a tough college semester approaching for me on September 2nd it may be awhile before I can update my RJ fic.

Tootles!


	8. Wedding Preparations

**Chapter 8: Wedding Preparations**

With another year gone by, De'Ausha, Roger, and Tyler were now able to walk and speak. Both sets of porcupine triplets, now 13 years old, also became closer and while they had matured, Bucky, Quillo, and Spike were still the same ol' rambunctious kids as their family knew them for.

Heather, now 22 years old, was nearly as tall as Ozzie, but her personality and beauty remained the same, maybe even increased, as she aged.

Being the age she and RJ had decided to become mates, the family has big plans for Heather and RJ's wedding. But what's a wedding without a reception? Therefore, the hedgies must go on another heist.

**Verne:** "Alright everyone…Looks like we're going to have to go on some raids to get cake, and fruit punch, and flowers, and-"

**Stella** (Laughs a bit)**:** "Verne…I never thought YOU would be so eager to go on a raid."

**Verne** (Dumbfounded by his own answer)**:** "…Me neither…"

**Celine:** "Well, we'd help you if we could but…you know…" (Taps her sunglasses)

**RJ: **"Don't worry I've got it all planned out."

**Tiger:** "So, which house are we going to raid?"

RJ remembered overhearing two humans talking to each other about one of their child's birthday party coming up on this very day.

**RJ** (Looks at Heather who smiles)**:** "Let's see…"

XXXXXXX

***Note: ****The following segments are based on the Over the Hedge comic strip dated November 16, 2008 that I found on the Over the Hedge comic website. I'd list the specific site if I could, but for some reason keeps deleting it everytime I type it in, but it is accessible through the Over the Hedge official movie website, so type that in to google and play around on that site until you find the icon/link that takes you to the comic strip.** **But the comic website has changed a bit since I last visited it and this particularly-dated strip may no longer be accessible unless you subscribe to the comic site.**

The target house was on the opposite side of the hedge. There was a full hour before the party guests arrived and the idea RJ proposed on this heist was beyond crazy. But confident in himself and with the help of his family, he was sure it would work.

Rick is sitting on a branch high in a tree looking at the house through binoculars when Ms. Annette calls from below.

**Annette:** "Status report?"

**Rick:** "The mother has gone back in the house."

**Annette:** "Okie dokie." Reaching for a walkie-talkie she gets ready to speak to Tiger who has infiltrated the premises and is watching what's inside from a window legde hed' jumped up on by the kitchen.

While she was doing that, however, Luby comes up from behind her mate carrying their sons.

**Rick:** "Luby? Kids?"

**Luby:** "I thought that I'd be nice for our kids to see their daddy 'working on the job'."

**Ty** (walks up to his dad)**:** "What cha doing daddy?"

**Rick **(picks up Ty and props him on his shoulders so he can see the house)**:** "Oh, just spying on this house we're about to raid, you 'lil rascal."

**Ty:** "Can we help, daddy."

**Rick:** "Ah, one day son, but for now you're too young."

**Ty:** "But daddy!"

**Rick:** "Look son, you can watch, but I don't want you getting hurt. Heists are dangerous."

**Roger:** "But not too dangerous for you, eh dad?"

Luby giggles while Rick crouches down to his son's level.

**Rick** (while swiftly rubbing the top of Roger's head)**:** "Yeah, nothing's too dangerous for your daddy Roger and don't you forget it."

**Ty:** "Will you play with us daddy?"

**Rick:** "After the heist, I promise."

**Luby:** "Okay boys let's get to where we can see because Uncle RJ is about to do something incredible…if it works that is."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Annette:** "Tiger, what's going on inside."

**Tiger's voice: **"She is approaching her husband who has the package."

**Annette:** "Copy that. Lou, Ozzie come in."

**Lou's voice:** "Hiding in the trash can, waiting for the package to be delivered."

**Ozzie's voice:** "It's a little cramped in here, but we'll manage."

**Tiger's voice:** "The ceiling fan is on! I repeat the ceiling fan is on!"

**Annette:** "Copy that, now—" Annette is interrupted by a tug on her fur. She looks down and sees De'Ausha.

**De' Ausha** (speaks with an African American accent like her mother): "I wanna speak ta daddy!"

**Stella:** "Now De'Ausha, remember what we talked about earlier today…"

**De'Ausha:** "_Please _can I speak ta daddy!"

Stella nods her head in appreciation while Annette ponders the matter.

**Annette:** "Well…alright, but make it quick sweetie." She then holds the walkie-talkie at the young skunat.

**De'Ausha:** "Hi daddy!"

**Tiger's voice:** "Oh! My little Princess De'Ausha what is it?"

**De'Ausha:** "I just wanted to say good luck and that me and mama will be waiting for you when you get back home."

**Tiger's voice: **"Thank you my little mahooganoaugh."

**De'Ausha:** "Allie sevalia numbangodveth, daddy."

**Note:**** I just made up those words. I don't REALLY know if they're Persian or not, so please go along with the gag.**

Annette makes multiple circles with her upright index finger at RJ to tell him about the spinning fan. RJ nods.

**RJ:** "Alright everyone, stations. Be ready to take the fruit punch and flowers ASAP. Hammy?"

Hammy salutes and climbs inside a hammock. RJ also gets in it with his golf club in one paw and a golf ball in the other. He then sets the golf ball on top on Hammy's head.

**Verne** (very nervous)**:** "Couldn't you have found a better way to do this part; one that doesn't involve, you knoe, potential decapitation!"

**RJ:** "I'm all out of golf tees, Verne-o. Besides, this isn't the first time Hammy and I have done this."

**Verne **(eyes widen and speaks in a stupefied tone)**:** "What?"

**RJ:** "Look, the more you distract me, the riskier it is. So please keep quiet."

**Verne:** "But this is—"

**Velma** (takes Verne by the arm)**:** "Now, now Verney RJ knows how much we all love Hammy. Relax; the little guy'll be unharmed."

**Verne:** "That, or have his head wacked off!"

**Hammy:** "Don't worry Verne, this part is fun!"

**Verne** (mumbling in disdain)**:** "I wish I had your confidence…"

**Tiger's voice:** "The package is being opened! I repeat the package is being opened!"

**Annette:** "RJ, it's now or never!"

**RJ:** "Okay folks step back and prepare to be amazed! But don't try this at home; I _am_ a professional."

**Both sets of porcupine and the bat triplets in unison:** "Yes Uncle RJ."

RJ looks at the ball on Hammy's head and keeps his eyes on it as he raises the club in the air. He inhales deeply and lets it out.

Verne covers his eyes with his hands and prays for Hammy to be unharmed. His heart skips a beat when he hears a _THWACK!_

He opens his eyes and sees that the golf ball is no longer on Hammy's head…and that Hammy's head is still on the squirrel's shoulders. Overcome with relief Verne feints on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXX

From the moment it was hit the golf ball has traveled over the hedge, (forgive the pun) and across the yard when gravity starts to kick in. It loses its momentum and lands exactly where RJ intended it: through the house's chimney.

It hits the firewood at the bottom at an angle that catapults it upward and into the spinning fan. When that happens, the ball picks up velocity and enters the kitchen where it lands right into the cake at the precise moment the mother is about to put candles in it.

**Mother: **"EEEEEKKK!"

The husband comes in the room. "What is it Gloria?" (looks down at the cake and sees a big hole in it): "What in the name of planet earth did this?"

**Gloria** (Speaks as fast as Hammy would on a sugar rush)**:** "I-I-I-I-I dunno! I w-w-w-as in here p-p-p-putting in the candles when a-a-a-a-all'uv'a sudden something comes in and l-l-l-lands right in the cake!"

The husband reaches in the gooey gap and pulls out the golf ball. "How in blazes did this get in without breaking any windows?"

**Gloria **(more calm)**:** "Awwww, the cake's ruined. We'll have to go get another one, Steve…"

**Steve:** "I'll go get the car started."

From the outside of the window, Tiger observed the whole thing.

XXXXXXXX

Back behind the hedge the family is waiting for Tiger. RJ was contemplating on trying again, when Annette's walkie-talkie buzzes on.

**Tiger's voice:** "Success! The package is being delivered!"

Everyone cheers as RJ holds up the club like a gun, says "booya!" and sheathes it like a sword at his hip.

**RJ:** "And that ladies and gentlemammals and reptiles is how we do a heist without going over the hedge."

**Bucky:** THAT WAS AWSOME!"

**Stella:** "Gotta hand it to ya RJ, you know how to swing a golf club!"

**Penny:** "Jeepers RJ, you're a real PRO!"

**Spike:** "How'd ya do that, Uncle RJ?"

**RJ** (smirks)**:** "Years of practice my friends. Years of practice…"

**Rick's voice from above:** "RJ, man that was a sight to behold!"

**Ty's voice:** "That was totally wicked!"

**Roger's voice:** "Do it again!"

**RJ:** "Heh-heh, in your face Tigger Woodchuck…or whoever that famous human golf player is."

**Celine:** "Wait, what happened? What did I miss?"

**Simon:** "Yeah what did you do RJ?"

RJ rolls his eyes and explains to the blind bats who then start congratulating RJ.

XXXXXXX

As according to plan, the woman dumped the cake in the garbage outside her house. Lou and Ozzie emerged from it and carried the cake back to the hedge. With the humans away from the house, the hedgies were then able to abduct the fruit punch and flowers from the unguarded backyard with ease.

With everything that was needed obtained, it wouldn't be long now before RJ and Heather get married.

**Verne:** "You know RJ, if you keep this up none of us will have to even get out of bed to get food.

**RJ:** "A raccoon can dream, can't he?"

**Hammy:** "Mmmmmm I like cake! Can't wait to taste it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Only one more chapter to go folks! I'll aim to finish up the story tomorrow. See you next chapter!


	9. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

It only took the family a few hours to set up everything for the wedding, and they are ready to get started. RJ is wearing a bow-tie and though excited, is pretty nervous. Verne is the preacher and holds a small pocket wedding book with all the instructions. Hammy is RJ's best man, De'Ausha is the flower girl, and Heather is near the pond putting a flower in her right ear when she heard Ozzie behind her.

**Ozzie:** "They're all waiting for you Heather."

**Heather:** "Okay. I'm ready."

She turns around and Ozzie smiles at how beautiful his daughter looks.

**Ozzie:** "Just like your mother…Mary would be so proud of you."

**Heather** (Tears start coming out of her eyes)**:** "…I wish she was still alive you know…I wish she was here seeing me getting married…"

**Ozzie** (Walks up to Heather and gives her a hug)**:** "Shhh… Heather, don't feel sad. You should feel happy right now because you're finally going to become RJ's mate. This is your big day and you know she's watching from the other side."

**Heather** (Wipes tears away from her eyes)**:** "You're right dad. Thanks." (Kisses Ozzie on the cheek)

**Ozzie** (Grinning)**:** "Let's go"

Heather and Ozzie walk down the isle of the make-shift chairs. Everyone smiles as Heather approaches RJ holding flowers in her hand.

**Celine:** "What's going on?"

**Stella:** "Heather's walking to RJ."

**Claire:** "What's she look like?"

**Tiger:** "She has a flower in her ear and is holding a few more in her hand."

**Marilyn:** "I bet she looks beautiful."

**Simon:** "Of course she does…Right?"

**Lou:** "Yes indeedey. She looks superly beautiful."

Heather and RJ smile at each other as they stand face-to-face. They turn to Verne.

**Verne** (Opens book)**:** "Ahem…Friends, family, and mammals of all kinds. We are gathered here today to join the union of RJ and Heather in the bonds of mate hood. Though nature expects only members of the same species to become mates, there is a motto that we have lived by ever since Tiger and Stella became mates: You don't have to be the same species to fall in love. Love is beyond all species whether it's a cat and skunk, or a raccoon and opossum; as long as they love each other for what they are on the inside and not the outside, it is perfectly alright. Now, RJ and Heather, hold each others' hands."

RJ and Heather hold their hands and grin at each other as Verne continues.

**Verne:** "Do you, RJ, take Heather to be your beloved mate who you will love, cherish, and stand by with, in times of sickness and in heath, for the rest of your lives, as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

**RJ:** "I do."

**Verne:** "Do you, Heather, take RJ to be your beloved mate who you will love, cherish, and stand by with, in times of sickness and in health, for the rest of your lives, as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

**Heather:** "I do."

**Verne:** "Then in the power invested by me and nature, I now pronounce you mates. You may kiss."

They do nothing at first since RJ continues to gaze into Heather's eyes and vice versa. After 5 seconds go by, Heather throws her flowers to the ground at her feet then she and RJ enter one of the greatest kisses of their lives.

**Simon:** "What are we missing?"

**Penny:** "RJ and Heather are kissing"

**Christine:** "Got it!"

Everyone—including the bat family—is cheering and clapping and Ozzie can't help but shed tears of joy for his daughter and RJ as they continue to kiss. The kiss lasts for ten seconds and when they break it, RJ and Heather embrace each other in a big hug and nuzzle their faces together. After they are done nuzzling each other, Heather throws her flowers in the air and Hammy catches them.

**Hammy:** "Ah ha! I got the flowers!"

**Spike:** "You're the next one to get married!"

**Hammy:** "Huh? I just wanted the flowers, not get married…Here you take them." (Gives Spike the flowers)

**Bucky and Quillo in unison:** "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Spike's gonna get married!"

**Spike:** "Nah, not me." (Throws flowers in the air)

The flowers land in Simon's lap.

**Simon:** "Wha? Well this won't work, I'm already married." (Tosses flowers in the air)

The flowers finally land in Marilyn's lap.

**Marilyn:** "Huh? Hey! I got the flowers! I got 'em!"

**Celine:** "That's my girl!"

Everyone laughs.

XXXXXXXXX

Not much happened during the reception. Everyone enjoyed the cake and fruit punch. Hammy, along with the 6 porcupine and 3 bat teens, De'Ausha, Roger and Ty are playing land-based Marco Polo while the others have been talking turkey in a circle with RJ and Heather in the center.

**Penny:** "So where're the two of you headed off?"

**RJ:** "We'll probably head to that area that has the small pool with the water fall right behind Vincent's cave…"

**Heather:** "…Our favorite spot."

**Stella:** "Well, have fun."

Everyone chuckles a bit.

**Heather** (Smiling)**:** "Don't worry, we will."

**RJ:** "We'll be back in about a week. Bye!"

All the hedgies wave goodbye to RJ and Heather as they walk off. The bat family waves too, but in the wrong direction .Verne tells them to turn to the right, which they do and are now waving goodbye in the proper direction.

RJ and Heather now begin their life as true soul mates.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well part 2 is done! Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll go ahead and say that Soul Mates Part 3 is gonna take some time since I'll have to do some brainstorming as well as hopefully making some updates to my OTH Beginnings: RJ story. Just be patient and know that I plan to finish ALL my stories.

Until next time, chao!


End file.
